comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s3 ep13 Parting Shots)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM Hunter is also being interrogated. He claims that he and Bobbi were on vacation and picking mushrooms, and that they were accosted by drunken soldiers. 31 hours earlier, Bobbi and Hunter are moving through the snowy woods. The Zephyr team are being blocked from seeing inside the power plant. Coulson says Malick is either recruiting Inhumans into his army or setting up shop. Coulson tells them to find out what Malick is up to, but not to kill him. They don’t want to cause an international incident. Hunter tells Bobbi how it is kind of nice to be alone together. Hunter points out that they’ve never been on a vacation together. Bobbi says they have to make sacrifices for the job, but Hunter asks where they draw the line. He feels like, between Ward, Creel, and Malick, there’s an unfortunate pattern emerging. They spot movement as Malick’s men start moving someone with a bio-restraint on his head, but then they are spotted by guards. Bobbi and Hunter try to play it off like they’re just out looking for mushrooms, but the soldiers aren’t buying it. Bobbi and Hunter fight them off. They overhear communication in Russian that the Cabinet Ministers are arriving. Mack, May, and Daisy touch down and Bobbi and Hunter board the ship. They fill everyone in on what’s happened. Bobbi is the only one fluent in Russian, so she’s sent to infiltrate. Hunter is teamed with May. Bobbi and Hunter are hooked up to lie detectors for interrogation. They both stall in their own ways. The officer shows Bobbi photos of the first victim. She says she didn’t kill him, but hesitates when the officer asks if Hunter did. The officer takes this as a confession, and says Hunter can now be handed over to the Russians. Hunter is taken away. 29 hours earlier, Hunter and May move in. Hunter wants to take out some guards, but May reminds him that they’re trying to keep a low profile. They head in the direction of where Hunter saw the soldiers take the man they assume to be an Inhuman, but stumble over a body first. They take a look and find that it’s the personal attaché of the Russian Prime Minister. May says they need to get this to Coulson and Simmons. Mack tells Bobbi that he sympathizes with Hunter, and doesn’t remember him and Bobbi ever going on a vacation. Bobbi heads in under cover while Mack and Daisy keep an eye out via some dated surveillance equipment. Petrov tells Malick about how they want to create a “reservation” for Inhumans. Bobbi sets up surveillance. Petrov says the Prime Minister&rsrsquo;s attaché was sent to shut the project down. He explains that the Prime Minister is against the project because the Cabinet Ministers are for it. Petrov tells Malick that the attaché is now dead at the hands of General Androvich, the Minister of Defense. Petrov reveals that Androvich is an Inhuman. Petrov needs Malick to help them smooth things over, and that Androvich is the one in restraints that was brought in earlier. Malick says he can’t help them because matters at hand are bigger than any one nation and that humanity must ally themselves with the Inhumans if they are to survive. Malick suggests letting Androvich free to take care of the problem himself, and Coulson realizes Malick is staging a coup. The Interpol officer offers Bobbi a drink. He says they know she isn’t acting alone, and that they know S.H.I.E.L.D. is still operating in the shadows. Bobbi wonder why the officer hasn’t brought up Gideon Malick. He says admitting that she’s working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the U.S. government may save Hunter from a firing squad. 28 hours earlier, May and Hunter are still waiting for an opening to get out of their position. May and Hunter continue to hash out their differences, debating about sacrifice and the mission vs. the people involved. Hunter says he doesn’t know if he admires or feels sad for May, but he apologizes either way. Daisy radios in to tell them Malick is on the move. Bobbi is spotted by another guard. She takes him out, but is locked out of the room where Malick went. Simmons reports that the attaché was strangled to death without being touched. May and Daisy see Malick leaving without the general. Daisy finally gets the door open for Daisy. The general is free and moves out of the room, but Mack notices something strange. Coulson notices incoming Russian planes are behaving strangely, and puts together that it’s the Prime Minister himself heading to the power plant. Coulson orders everyone to prioritize protecting the Prime Minister. They figure out that the general’s shadow can act independently of the general himself. The Prime Minister is arguing with Petrov and the Cabinet Ministers when smoke floods the room and Daisy and May clear it. Hunter takes the Prime Minister away while Daisy, Bobbi, and Mack follow the general. The general attacks them with his shadow creature. Mack is knocked out cold and the general disappears. Simmons tells them that the general is able to manifest sentient Darkforce as an entity able to shift density at will. Hunter escorts the Prime Minster through the plant, taking out Petrov along the way. Bobbi and Daisy realize they have to take out the general to get rid of the shadow entity. The shadow reappears and fights Bobbi and Daisy. Mack wakes up as the entity knocks out Daisy. The shadow appears in front of Hunter and the Prime Minister. Hunter tries to hold it off while Bobbi marches into another room and shoots the general in front of several guards. Both she and Hunter are taken into custody. Hunter and Bobbi are brought together in the interrogation room. They hold hands as they discuss their fate. Hunter says he can’t see a way out where everyone wins. Bobbi says maybe not everyone should. President Ellis discusses Bobbi and Hunter with the Prime Minister. The President insists that S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t exist, but the Prime Minister doesn’t buy it. He believes this is an attempt by the United States to get a head start in the Inhuman arms race. The President says the Prime Minister should just be grateful to the people who saved his life from a coup. The Prime Minister says the only thing that matters is how things appear, and he has to explain how three members of his government were murdered. Coulson reminds the Prime Minister that two of those three men were trying to kill him. The Prime Minister says someone has to pay, and it won’t be him. Coulson enters the interrogation room and introduces himself as if it’s the first time they’re meeting. He then uses his hand to block the signal into the room. He tells them there’s a plan in place for them to escape, but they refuse. They’re prepared to take the bullet to protect S.H.I.E.L.D. Bobbi tells Coulson its time, and Coulson tells them he’ll have their things sent to them. The feed comes back on and Coulson continues with the act. The Interpol officer continues his interrogation, now with Coulson, the Prime Minister, and the President present. The President says Bobbi and Hunter do not now and never will work for a U.S. agency. Coulson thanks Bobbi and Hunter for their bravery, and points out that the Prime Minister owes them his life and that they should be free to go. The Prime Minster walks out. Back on the Zephyr, Coulson explains that he had to disavow Bobbi and Hunter because there were no good options. Bobbi and Hunter are free but cannot be agents. If Russia were to find out S.H.I.E.L.D. was operating and training Inhumans as agents, it could lead to a second Cold War. Bobbi and Hunter sit at a bar and talk about a vacation spot. Bobbi nods at someone keeping an eye on them from across the bar, someone from the intelligence community. An “admirer” brings Bobbi a drink. They spot Simmons behind them. They’re brought another drink and spot Fitz at another part of the bar. More drinks are sent their way and they spot each member of the team in turn. Bobbi says it’s a spy’s goodbye. Coulson raises a toast and they all drink, and then the S.H.I.E.L.D. team leaves, with Mack the last to go. Malick shoots skeet and we’re introduced to his daughter. They discuss how things went in Russia and Malick’s daughter asks when she gets to meet Hive. Malick says not yet, that they’re still trying to figure out his plans. His daughter says Hive is going to change the world. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Mockingbird Category:Gideon Malick